


Break Up With Your Ex, Your Boyfriends Want You

by covacola



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Break Up, Confessions, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Noct breaks up with the oc and gets with his rightful boyfriends, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Polyamory, Possessive Ignis Scientia, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Noct knows his best friends hate his boyfriend. He thinks he knows why. But, boy, love is blind. And not always in the best ways.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Break Up With Your Ex, Your Boyfriends Want You

Noctis wasn't blind. He knew what they thought of his love life. He knew what they thought of his boyfriend. Knew what they thought of his taste. But this was one of the few things they didn't see eye to eye on. At the end of the day, no matter how well they did (or didn't) know him, it was his decision. 

He was tall, a little taller than Ignis, actually. And he had the same precise way of speaking, of being that Iggy did too. And he was muscular, sturdy in stature like Gladio, though not quite so broad. He had the same relaxed charm and charisma Gladio had. And he was so lax around Noct, treated him like just another dude, set him at ease like Prompto did. He even had pretty eyes like Prom, too. Dark haired, like Gladio. Sharp, well defined features like Iggy... 

But what set him apart from them was (other than being a singular person in a monogamous-normative society) was Noct's darkness. Not his broody bearing, though he sometimes had that. But his attraction to-- a sort of draw or pull or gravity-- to the darker things the others were too good for. Too upstanding, too almost pure for. 

He danced with death and drank with the devil, or sometimes the other way around. Whichever was more fun for the evening. And  _ that  _ was what made this man so irresistible to him. 

He was dangerous, sure. And yet he'd earned Noct's trust. Not that he wouldn't get his heart broken. Not that he wouldn't wake up alone in the hotel room the next morning with the bill unpaid. Not that this wouldn't become something deeper. It wouldn't. It was physical. And psychological. And emotional. The sex was good, obviously. But it was freeing, too. Someone was giving him this freedom to  _ not _ be safe. Safely. It was weird. 

He was the only person who genuinely didn't seem to give a rats ass who Noctis was. Who knew who he was, and who shrugged and said "so?" And meant it. Yet someone who also understood the need for discretion. Who didn't use it against him or get worried that he'd be executed or something for hurting him. Because in a way,  _ hurting _ was what he wanted. And that's why the guys hated it so much. Of course they didn't want to see Noct hurt. 

They didn't get it. The rush of making out one second and then hating the sight of each other the next. The song and dance of wanting someone for all the wrong reasons, and knowing they understood that, and still being game to crash and burn with no strings actually attached. There was a certain kind of addiction to this kind of drama. On the surface, it was a meaningless cycle of cheating or pissing each other off or whatever, arguing, screaming at each other in the dead of night, and then intense make up sex into the early hours of the morning. And that's what it was, through and through. Meaningless. 

In another life, a life in which Noctis really was just some other dude, he probably still wouldn't have actually been a bad boy. But he might have been. He definitely still would have been attracted to bad boys. Guys who really did think nice guys finished last, who actually treated him like garbage. In another life, he might have spent years with someone like that. Maybe even become someone like that. But not really. Not deep down. Not really. 

Because the arguments he got in with that guy were pointless. The arguments he got in with Ignis, Gladio and Prompto weren't. The tears he cried over that guy were mostly theatrics. The tears he cried over them weren't. The feelings he threw around with that guy were a cover. The feelings he hid for them weren't. 

They acted like they didn't see it, but they did. The way that guy slung his arm familiarly around Noct's shoulder almost the exact same way Ignis did. The way he teased Noct almost the same way Gladio did. The way he poked and playfully slapped his ass the way Prompto did. 

And he likewise acted like he didn't see it. The dark intensity in Ignis's protectiveness when he put his arm around Noct's shoulder when he picked Noct up from the apartment. The snarl Gladio couldn't supress when he pulled Noct in kiss. The bitter expression and the way Prompto's fists clenched when Noct leaned into it. 

Noctis wasn't stupid. He knew his boyfriend was dragging them into their little game. 

"Could you give it a rest already?" Noct pouted after he closed the door. 

"You're the one that's leading them on," he replied readings. 

"Whaddya mean?" Noct shot back defensively. 

"Oh come on, don't lie to me. That's the whole point right? We don't need to lie. It doesn't even matter, really--" 

"What are you talking about?!" Noct felt his teeth clench. He hated talking to him about them. 

He raised an eyebrow. "You want them. You're using me to make them jealous," he laughed. 

Noct flushed crimson. "No I'm not!" 

"Well that's what it looks like," he said thoughtfully. Then he paused. "Cause they're totally into  _ you." _

Noct felt his heart stop. His eyes widen. "I--" 

The door slammed open, Noct jumping in surprise and looking up like a deer in headlights at Gladio's hulking form. 

"If you knew that," the big guy growled, getting between him and Noct, "then you coulda fucked off sooner." 

Noct felt his heart race. But he had to guiltily admit, he was more turned on than afraid something would happen. Gladio wouldn't deck his-- er, boyfriend? Ex?? 

He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and looked up to see that dark look in Ignis's eyes, not bothering to try to hide it from him now. On his other side, he saw Prom slip up beside him, more determined than he'd almost ever seen him. The color had drained from his face as Gladio had stepped out, but he felt it heating up again. 

The guy merely shrugged. "He wanted fun, I wanted fun," and then he smirked, almost eye level with Gladio, "and I'm sure you can appreciate-- there was no way I was passing up that ass." 

Gladio took a step forward, and Noct reached out and grabbed his arm. Gladio looked back, and for a wonder, backed down. 

The guy only huffed a sort of laugh, turning. "You got my number, Noctis." Not  _ Noct _ . Maybe he could be respectful. Of course he could. That's why Noct had been with him.  _ Had been?  _ "You know I'm probably down for a booty call." 

Of all of them, it was Prompto who spoke up, wrapping his arms defensively around Noct's waist. "He won't need it." 

"Sure hope not," he said, slowing then turning back, eyebrow raised, "you guys sure have tortured him already, I can tell you." And with that and a smirk, the three of them turning their eyes down in shame, walked off. 

Next thing Noct knew, he was being  _ dragged  _ back into the apartment. Before he fully registered anything besides the door slamming, Ignis had his hands on Noct's shoulders. "Did he mean that?" 

"What?" Noct asked dazedly. Then, it caught up to him, "no! No! I wasn't using him to make you guys, uh...jealous... Or anything. I swear--"

"He means," Prompto amended, "I mean, he's asking if you like us." 

Noct went right back to feeling like a deer in headlights. Fuck. He couldn't say that. Couldn't  _ admit _ that. And besides, wasn't it fucking obvious? He'd found the  _ one guy _ who basically fit what the three of them could be for him. In a way, what he  _ wanted _ at least on the surface. He didn't want the casual, trivial, superficiality with them. The dishonesty, the frivolity. But he didn't want someone who could actually replace them either. No one could. 

"Noct..." Gladio. Soft, sweet, romantic at heart Gladio. 

"Let him go, Iggy. We shouldn't put him on the spot light this. Sorry, Noct. We just--" Prompto. Earnest, empathetic understanding Prompto. 

Ignis squeezed his shoulders just a bit. Encouraging, supportive, grounding. 

"I do." 

The whole room froze. 

"I... I like you guys..." 

It all was coming out. Like floodgates, he couldn't stop it. 

"I wanted  _ you.  _ But-- I couldn't say that. I couldn't  _ risk _ that if, if you didn't feel--" 

There were lips on his. Passionate, needy lips. Teeth and tongue against his lips,  _ begging _ to be let it. He'd never known Iggy to be so desperate. He gave in immediately, the tears streaming down his face, body shuddering as he was picked up and laid down gently in the bedroom. 

And there were hands on his. Exploring, tugging at clothes, bold hands calloused by gunwork and photography. Almost praising, worshipping. He melted into Prompto's touch. Moved with him as he was undressed. 

And there was a voice. A deep, gruff, intimate voice. Repeating his name over and over in tones only a lover can speak. Gladio. Like his true voice was being freed, coloring his familiar sounds with something he'd wanted for  _ years. _ Strained to hear for years. He took in every moment. Savored how it shook him to his core. 

And finally he was theirs. Where he'd wanted to be all along. What he'd wanted all along. 


End file.
